Of Ultra Magnus And Blazer
by plenoptic
Summary: Tie in to New Beginnings. Ultra Magnus is wiped out after a hectic day on base...nothing his femme can't cure, right? Dedicated to Phoenix13, who has been hounding me about this. Love ya, babe.


**Of Magnus and Blazer**

_Plenoptic_

**A swap, says Phoenix13...yay, says I! She asked me to write a MagsXBlazer, and I asked her to write (more) OptimusXElita…I'm hung up on that pairing, darn it…But anyway, this is totally dedicated to Phoenix13. This is all for you, chicka! You said you wanted groaning…mwa ha ha…**

**So…aside from the 1986 movie, I have never seen Ultra Magnus…so, in effect, I'm going to do my best, 'kay? Don't hate me for butchering your mech, Phoenix…**

**I took a jab at Phoenix this time. A direct jab. Please don't hurt me. (flees) No offense, babe.**

**Just to avoid confusion, Magnus's bath isn't standing on legs or anything, its basically just a hole in the ground. With smooth edges and other attachments. I decided that he prefers his quarters on the lowest level of the base, so a tub in the ground allowed and totally physically possible.**

* * *

It had been a rather hectic day. There wasn't any reason in particular…all of the higher-ups were just in a scurrying kind of mood, Ultra Magnus supposed. Even as he tried to get on with his assigned duties, he was constantly mowed down by Prowl, who was transporting data pads; Bumblebee, who was _helping_ transport data pads; Ironhide, who had been untruthfully been told by the twins that Red Alert was shutting down the shooting range; Red Alert, who had been running from a blood thirsty Ironhide; Chromia, who was chasing her mate and really rather enjoying the whole thing; Elita One, who had long ago given up chasing her lieutenant and gone to hunt down Moonracer and Firestar (who had been mucking around with their mates _on duty_); and, finally, Optimus Prime, a run-down which resulted in floor-sprawling and moaning mechs, much to Ratchet's disgust (he'd locked them out of the med bay).

So it was a very relieved Ultra Magnus who returned to his spacious quarters that evening, stripped out of his heavy battle armor, and thrust himself into his private wash rooms. The cleaning fluid that sprayed from the nozzle felt good; it felt almost _too _good. Twice he found himself nearly falling asleep. Deciding he needed to recline, he switched the overhead nozzles off and instead began to fill the giant pit of a tub in the center of the room with the warmed fluids.

He sank in with a sigh, feeling the tension float miraculously from his worn body.

"Lights," he moaned lazily, and at once the base's internal computer program switched said fixtures off, plunging the weary commander into darkness. He offlined his optics, sinking down deeper into his pool, blowing lazy bubbles through his intakes. See, _this_ was how commanders were supposed to live…

The base was rather noisy that night. He could hear Rodimus crying next door, along with Elita's gentle shushes, and Optimus's cooing…no doubt the tired commander was probably willing Primus to shut the sparkling up so he could have some alone time with his beloved Elita. No doubt she suspected him of such thoughts and was pondering ways to lead her hapless, love-sick mech on.

Ultra Magnus jolted slightly upon hearing the door slide open, and he peeked at his visitor with one optic, squinting in the sudden shaft of light. Before he could clearly make out who it was, the door had closed once more, but no sooner had it than he felt a small, lithe body press upon him in the dark.

"Why, hello there," he chuckled, his hand instinctively finding the small of her back. "How kind of you to join me."

"Ugh," Blazer grunted, nuzzling his jaw with her noseplates. "Could we please talk later? I'm wiped out."

"The technician is wiped out. Never mind her poor, neglected sparkmate, who was trampled today by a various assortment of mechs and femmes…"

Blazer sighed and shuttered her optics. "You poor thing. Tell me all about it when I wake up."

"Just how tired are you, exactly?" he asked, lowering his voice and leaning in close to her audio receptor. She started slightly when his knees bent, trapping her hips in between his thighs.

"Too tired for whatever's on _your _processor," she grumped, sliding back one hand to push lightly on his upper leg, forcing it back down into the bath. "Do Kup and Optimus know what a little pervert you are?"

"No," he replied innocently. "I behave around them. I am a commander, after all."

She sighed and tucked her helm beneath his chin, stroking his broad chestplates thoughtfully. "Does Optimus really have a fan club?" she inquired quietly, reaching back into the cleaning fluid and pullling his leg up once more. He smiled and pulled her futher up his chassis, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mm-hmm," he replied, kissing the base of her throat. "I've met some of the members. Quite appealing, but…ah…you should hear the way they talk about him. It's a little disturbing, quite frankly."

She laughed softly, stroking his cheek. "Then maybe I shouldn't tell you…"

He blinked, looking up into her mischievous blue optics. "Tell me what?"

Blazer giggled. "Springer and I…we were surfing the network today."

Magnus groaned. "Please don't do that anymore. The multitude of dirty links Springer can find on one computer mainframe is absolutely revolting…"

"Oh, but we found something rather interesting."

"Like?"

"Like _your_ fan club's archive," she purred, trailing a naughty finger along his chestplates. "It was founded by some mad femme named Phoenix…"

"Ugh," he groaned, leaning his head back against the rim of the tub. "Optimus was sniggering about something today…I should've known he--"

He broke off with a strangled gasp as Blazer leaned in abruptly, biting gently into his neck wiring. He shuddered beneath her, grunting as her agile glossa found a particularly sensitive cord, sending a spat of electricity up and down his front. His hips bucked as her dental plates bit said cord, and a low moan rolled from his processor.

"Just for the record," she whispered, nuzzling his throat as his body calmed slightly, "not one of those femmes is getting her hands on you."

"Good," he moaned, trailing a hand up her back, and she shivered. "They wouldn't know where to touch."

She slid deeper into the fluid, covering her body once more--it was cold in the open air--and happily pressed against him, wrapping her arms around his middle. The fluid stirred as he moved, creeping one hand up her abdomen, across her chestplates, and up her throat to cup gently beneath her chin. She smiled as he tilted her head back and leaned forward, trailing his glossa over her lips. With a weak moan she moved her arms to wrap them tightly around his neck, pulling him in closer. He kissed her deeply, dipping his glossa into her mouth and searching for hers. She met him willingly, noticing how hot the wash room had suddenly become--or maybe that was her body heating up, maybe it was _him_ heating up…

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" he asked softly, his lips moving against hers.

"What's that?" she giggled, smiling.

"I have to tell you? Primus, it really has been too long," he murmured, opening a few carefully selected circuits in his fingertips and running his hands over her curvaceous body. She shuddered at his first sweep, then released a soft whimper as the static passed between his wandering digits and her chassis. Her thin fingers dug into his neck wiring behind his helm, and he quaked at her touch, but did not relent in his own abrasive caresses.

"Primus," she gasped weakly, her thighs clenching around his hips. "M-Magnus…!"

Smiling inwardly, he lifted her carefully into his arms, much to her surprise; she yelped and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, despite the secure support of his forearms. "Magnus?!"

"Shh," he purred lightly into her audio receptor, one hand pressing a sensitive node in her back. She went limp in his arms, moaning. "No more words."

She lifted dazed shutters from her optics to watch him move gracefully into the living area of his quarters, easily locking the door on his way. Only moments later, she found herself pressed upon their recharge berth, pinned by his massive weight. She squirmed, disliking the confinement, and he chuckled softly, ordering the computer to deactivate all the lights. Blazer paused, finding herself plunged into complete darkness.

"You're wet," she complained quietly, waiting for her optics to adjust to the dimness. A single shaft of light fell from Cybertron's second moon just outside the window as the planet angled in its rotation, bathing them in a fine white mist in the gloom.

"You don't like that?" Magnus asked softly, bending down to nuzzle his noseplates to hers.

"It's not that I don't like it in particular," she sighed, leaning forward and into his touch. "But I can't let you have your way so easily."

He huffed, clearly annoyed. "You could let me have my way just once, couldn't you?"

She giggled, her blue optics bright and mischievous in the dark. "But then where would the fun be, Magnus?"

He released a growl, scowling down at her. "Only you would be so evil…and Elita, too, I suppose, but--"

"We're not here to talk about Elita," Blazer cut in, hooking one leg around his waist and pulling him down atop her. "We're not here to talk at all, are we…"

He smirked and trailed a hand down her side, eliciting from her a low moan. "No, I suppose we're not…"

He gasped slightly as she ground her hips gently against his, and he fleetingly felt their crotches touch. He gritted his teeth as a wave of pleasure swept through him, numbing his senses and processor for a brief moment. A low groan rumbled in his throat when she pulled him closer, biting gently into his sensitive neck wiring once more. He felt her other leg come up to wrap around his hips, and a soft cry erupted from his vocalizer as her rather hot plate interface panel collided with his.

"How'zat feel?" she asked lazily, easing her fingers into the tensing wires and cables in his right shoulder.

"Ah…I…"

"Mm?" she giggled, leaning closer to softly lap her glossa against his throat. He whimpered. "Didn't quite catch that…how does it feel, Magnus?"

"…G-good," he choked out, shuddering and panting against her. "Oh, Primus, no, don't stop…"

"Nope. It's your turn," she replied slyly, opening her arms to the sides to expose her body to him.

"Blazer," he groaned, resting his foreplates against her shoulder. "I'm begging you…"

"Take a second to cool down if you need to," she replied offhandishly, but couldn't resist reaching around his waist to clutch at his beautifully masculine aft. "But I refuse to be the only one contributing to this."

He ground his dental plates together in frustration, feeling his systems restablizing. Frag, he didn't want to cool down yet!

To compensate, he took hold of his femme's wrists, one in each hand, to pin her more firmly to the berth. She bit back a giggle as she gazed up at him. His chest was heaving slightly, and his irritation with her was made more than clear through their spark bond. She knew she was about to pay for what she had done, but seeing him so wound up and downright _horny_ was worth it. There was nothing Blazer loved more than getting her normally calm, collected mech riled up.

"Evil," he growled, then plunged forward upon her.

She refused to respond at first to his probing mouthplates, sealing her vocalizer as his lips grazed her throat. Releasing a frustrated growl, he opened his mouthplates, biting into her neck wiring. She remained silent, but he distinctly felt her body seize slightly beneath him. Deciding to revise his strategy, he moved carefully to catch both her wrists in one of his large hands, holding them above her head. He smirked; this was how he liked things to his advantage. Her body completely exposed beneath him, and he with one hand free. His femme gazed up at him, waiting, curious… desperate for him to slagging lose control already.

Charged fingers suddenly swept down her side, across her hip, to dig into the wires of the joint above her leg. A reluctant gasp escaped from her throat, followed quickly by another, and another, finally evolving into a low wail as each electric pulse ran from his fingers and into her sensitive protoform.

Seeing his chance, he bent forward once more, this time selectively picking out a subtle wire in her throat and biting in. A rapturous cry echoed from her vocalizer, setting his processor on fire, and her body arched into him, her legs falling loose of his waist. He pressed her back down against the berth, constricting the spasms that enveloped her. Magnus slid one crafty hand back up her slender body, periodically releasing each new pulse, making her convulse and arc into him. A wail erupted from her vocalizer, and he felt her reach out to him through their bond, pouring some of her impassioned, lustful feelings into her mate. He shuddered but continued his probe; she was _close_, so close…

Just as she felt the first waves of her climax wash through her, he pulled away. A strangled gasp ripped free of her as he abruptly halted his aggressive caresses, allowing his body to rest limply on hers. She panted and whimpered for a good breem, feeling her climax ebb away and her systems cool once more.

"Frag you," she growled weakly, glaring at him as he propped his head up on his fists, one elbow on either side of her helm. "Frag you to every Pit known to our kind, and some known only to petro-rabbits. Get off."

"Hey," he said, looking hurt as she tried to shove his body off the berth--and, namely, off of her. "No fair. It's my turn."

"No," she growled, lifting a leg to push against his chassis with her knee. "Not after _that_."

He blew out his intakes, slumping in disappointment. "You're a hypocrite."

"And I've had enough. Off."

"I refuse," he replied simply, and she hissed, frustrated with him.

"I didn't stop right in the middle of your overload," she snarled, jabbing his chestplates hard ("Ouch."). "You evil Pit-spawn. Get off of me before I un-subspace my rifle and move you myself."

"Blazer…"

"Get OFF!"

"Would you like to go back to the tub?" he asked politely, and for a moment she froze, staring at him in bewilderment.

"I…what…no, of course I don't!" she roared, preparing to open her subspace compartment. In the corner of her processor that wasn't furious, she detected his hand moving between them, and she heard the faint clatter of metal. "I'm trying to teach you a lesson here, Magnus, and you--"

She broke off with a shuddering gasp as his cable abruptly made itself known within her port.

"Wha…?" she began, but trailed off with a long, low moan as he thrust again, spilling data relay into her. She fell limp beneath him, and he smirked proudly. Femme: captured. Mission a success.

"Sorry about earlier," he purred softly, nuzzling her audio receptor. "Forgive me?"

She panted weakly in response, her hands clutching at the recharge berth's light covering. "Ahh…Magnus…Magnus…!"

Their voices trailed away as they lost themselves in their interface, in their own passion, in each other. Their processors took a back seat behind lust, which only grew stronger as information spilled between them, liaisoned by their connected interfaces. Magnus released a dull roar as her inner muscular configurations clenched around his cable, pouring not only information but every passionate, wild emotion storming though her spark. Her body tightened and arched beneath him, already setting into overload--without him? Desperate to experience it with her, he stroked her side to bring her slightly back to him, and much to his joy she responded, her fingers hurriedly attacking his body, searching for his sensitive areas.

Her processor, her spark, raced. She didn't know how to incite a fast overload, and her own was about ready to break. Finally dredging up a few pieces of information Chromia had coyly passed to her over the orns, Blazer dug her fingers into his chest plating.

It worked. Magnus howled as her agile digits pulled on a liaison cord in his chest, his hips bucking wildly against hers. Satisfied by the heaving of his shoulders, she eased apart a section of his chest armor and nuzzled her face in, biting upon the first wire cluster she could find. His body spasmed violently, a roar erupting from his vocalizer. She dragged her fingers over his chassis moments longer, craning her head to bite skillfully into his throat.

Her overload came, and she screamed, her body arcing beautifully beneath him. She remembered only at the last moment to pour the sensation into him, through both their connected interfaces and their bond, before going offline. Magnus felt only the wave, the rush of passion and lust and pleasure, before he too slipped away.

The blissful silence of overload didn't last long; and, as their neighbors would tell them the next morning, it wasn't even all that silent.

"…Magnus?"

"…Hnnn?"

She giggled and unshuttered her optics to gaze up at him. He was still poised over her body, his intakes heaving softly, his optics offline. Blazer sat up to gently kiss his slightly parted lips, and with a quiet groan he was brought to full consciousness.

"That was fun," he said bluntly, and she laughed and rolled over beneath him, patting the spot at her side. With a grunt he rolled off of her to plop down next to her and cuddle against her as if she were a stuffed mechanocat.

"You're acting like a sparkling," she scolded insincerely, pushing against his chest, and with a contented purr he snuggled closer, holding her against his chassis.

"Yeah….but I'm your sparkling."

She blew a large amount of air out her intakes before leaning into to lightly kiss his jaw. "I love you."

He smiled, nuzzling her cheek gently. "I know."

Blazer sighed softly, relaxing into his warm embrace; her spark was pulsing against her chestplates, desperate to be reunited with its partner. She nudged him, and Magnus looked down into pleading blue optics. She pushed insistently against his chest plates, her face silently begging. He nodded slowly and relaxed against her, allowing his plates to retract.

She shivered gently as he rolled over, positioning his femme atop him. Her responding sigh turned to a soft gasp as his spark was revealed to her. She'd seen it time and time again, and she knew she would be allowed to see it for vorns to come, but she still drank in every precious moment she had with it. His spark was beautiful, pure…even when wound with her own, it still seemed to innocent…

"…I don't deserve it."

"What?" Magnus asked, slightly surprised.

"Your spark. Your trust. _You._ Magnus, I…I'm sorry," she stuttered out, her optics abruptly filling with tears. "I don't deserve any of it!"

"That's bullslag," he argued, sitting up to settle her gently into his lap. "What do you mean, you don't deserve it? I _want_ you to have my spark; I _want_ to trust you; and whether or not you want me is none of my concern. _I _want _you._ Period."

"You shouldn't," she mumbled, dipping her head down. Her optics sneaked back up to gaze at his spark again.

"What in all of Pit would make you think that?"

She peeked up at him and felt her spark twist painfully. His handsome face was drawn into a frown, confused, unsure of the meaning behind her words.

"I can't tell you," she murmured. "I'm sorry, Magnus."

He paused, considering. "Blazer…if you're hurting, I want to help. I'm your sparkmate, that's what I'm here for. What did you think, I was just a pleasure doll?"

"Of course not!" she said immediately, looking up at him with wide optics. "I never once thought of you that way!"

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, stroking her cheek gently. "Then what are those tears for?"

She caught his hand and held it to her face, sighing softly. "I was being serious, Magnus. You shouldn't trust me so much."

"Really?" he asked quietly, pulling her close to his spark. With a shudder, she allowed her own plates to part, revealing her throbbing spark to his. "I disagree. But whatever's bugging you…if you need to talk, just tell me, okay? I'll be there in a second."

She had no time to respond--abruptly, her spark was locked with his. Blazer gasped as his essence flowed into her, overwhelming her entirely. Both of their processors shut down, and pleasure and lust took a backseat in their minds as their sparks recognized one another, greeting each other warmly, tendrils reaching from one to seize its mate. A low moan escaped from Ultra Magnus's vocalizer as his femme seeped into him, filling his spark with hers. All of his woes, his fears, his terrors eased immediately, and he opened up to her willingly. Blazer knew everything that was Ultra Magnus, and Ultra Magnus knew everything that was Blazer…and for a few moments, there was nothing but them, secluded in their own reality in which only they existed…

Magnus felt it. He felt her writhing guilt, but before he could even begin to identify its source, she was pulling that single part of her spark away from him, hiding it adamantly. He quietly grumbled his protest; if there was something scaring her, something that she felt ashamed of, he wanted to know. He wanted to offer his help. He wanted to offer a shoulder to cry on. But he didn't want to be kept in the dark as he was.

* * *

There was little more splendid to behold than a Cybertronian dawn…it was pure, breathtaking beauty. Ultra Magnus enjoyed it alone that day, as his sparkmate still slept in his arms. She was curled into his chest like a mechanocat against a warm wall on a sunny winter day. The city commander sighed heavily through his intakes and rested his head against hers, absently stroking her back. The sky was split into segments outside his window, a fiery masterpiece in comparison to the war-torn world it loomed over.

A soft rap on the door jerked him from his thoughts, and he groaned. "Go away."

"Hey," a deep voice chuckled. "Is that any way talk to your commander?"

Magnus laughed. "Sorry, Optimus, sorry. Come on in, you have the access code."

After a pause the door hissed open, and the Autobot commander poked his head in, blinking sleepily in the waxing sunlight.

"You seem tired," Magnus noted, and the commander scowled at him.

"The walls are only so thick, Magnus," he growled, and the mech on the berth blinked. His optics widened slightly.

"Oh. _Oh._ Sorry, Boss 'Bot. If it makes you feel any better, you can consider it payback."

Optimus grunted. "Listen. Are you up to coming in a bit early today? Jazz is calling in sick. So is Prowl, believe it or not. But that still leaves us with two shifts to fill, and I'm already covering Prowl--I kinda owe him on those grounds--"

"I can do it for Jazz," Magnus said quickly. "His shift starts in, what, five or so breems?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you were--you know," Optimus said lamely, nodding at the sleeping femme on Magnus's lap. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"No, no, Primus knows in I've walked in on you enough times--er, not that you knew about any of those. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut…anyway, see you in a few."

"Yeah…see you then."

The suddenly embarrassed commander departed, and with a sigh Magnus reclined against the wall once more, adjusting his sparkmate in his arms. Not a moment after he had begun to snooze once more than the door slid open once more, this time heralding a rather jumpy sparkling.

"Daaaa-dy!" Arcee squealed, leaping onto the bed and pouncing on the large mech. "Daaaa-dy!"

"Wah! Arcee--what are you--gah, it's too early for this!"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddydaddydaddy--"

"Hi, hi," Magnus replied, exasperated, trying to juggle a squirmy sparkling and a drowsy femme. "You've been hanging out with Blur, haven't you?"

"Uh-huh!"

Magnus groaned. "That was a rhetorical question. You're not _supposed_ to say yes!"

"Yesyesyes--!"

Blazer lifted one hand and promptly clapped it over Arcee's mouthplates, groaning. "_Arcee. Be. Quiet. Momma's. Asleep."_

Magnus and Arcee looked at each other, the sparkling's optics widening just above her mother's hand. She promptly burst into her babble once more, her voice muffled slightly by Blazer's interference. Magnus chuckled and hefted the sparkling into his arms, sliding carefully from beneath his bonded. She curled up upon the berth, hugging the thermal padding closer. Magnus smiled and bent over, nuzzling his noseplates against her cheek.

"Love you," he purred, straightening and running the backs of his fingers across her face. "I'll come and wake you later, okay? You take it easy for a bit."

She grunted her assent, and listened to the routine sounds of her beloved carting their chattering sparkling out of their quarters, followed by the soft hiss as the door slid closed.

Blazer peeked her head out of the padding, squinting at the rising Cybertronian sun. Its light fell across her face, sending through her a wave of contentment…as if Primus were telling her she was forgiven.

But she knew--in her spark--that she _wasn't._

* * *

**A tie-in for all of my New Beginnings readers…as well as for you, Phoenix, who seems eager to know about Blazer's situation…which will be explained in the next chapter of New Beginnings. It's almost ready, I swear it is...I'm just having a major brain fart. Sorry!**


End file.
